


Webchat From Hell

by BatBox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBox/pseuds/BatBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I work as a webcam model and I promised my friend I would make a chat style Crowsastiel fic using only direct quotes from my cam clients as the chat text. So here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webchat From Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastetsBeloved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetsBeloved/gifts).



Crowley cracked his knuckles as he sat in front of the glowing screen. Now was the time that all his careful plotting would come to fruition. He had spent months gently chatting up his two greatest, and most foolish, enemies. It was easy once he found out that they frequented the Supernatural chatrooms, checking in on what fans were writing about them. He had divined their usernames with the help of a fellow demon who had been inhabiting the body of a skilled hacker. Getting Sam to open up to him was child's play compared to the fenageling it took to get that pig-headed Castiel to fall for his treacherous wiles. Now that he had invited them both into his private chatroom, the real fun was about to begin. 

InconspicuousPseudonym has logged on.

Hail2DaKing666: hey angel...how have u been?  
InconspicuousPseudonym: hmmm...not sure  
InconspicuousPseudonym: what have you been up to?  
Hail2DaKing666: oh just work and stuff lol  
InconspicuousPseudonym: nice  
Hail2DaKing666: mmmmm would love to have some fun  
InconspicuousPseudonym: i'm in a dirty mood tonight  
Hail2DaKing666: the dirtier the better  
InconspicuousPseudonym: but i'd love you to take control. I want to be the submissive.  
Hail2DaKing666: hehehe cute

MooseFart420 has logged on.

Hail2DaKing666: hi darling.  
MooseFart420: hey hey again  
InconspicuousPseudonym: hi nice to meet you  
MooseFart420: hi  
MooseFart420: what's going on tonight?  
Hail2DaKing666: just got home now just relaxin  
Hail2DaKing666: and staying warm  
MooseFart420: do u have to fart right now?  
Hail2DaKing666: not a whole lot  
InconspicuousPseudonym: yes  
MooseFart420: I wanna smell it  
InconspicuousPseudonym: You're awesome :-*  
Hail2DaKing666: I'm liking it a lot too  
InconspicuousPseudonym: all cute  
Hail2DaKing666: would love to just trying a game  
InconspicuousPseudonym: and I'll do anything you asked  
MooseFart420: yes while you farted  
Hail2DaKing666: do you do anal with your toys sweety?  
MooseFart420: good smelling fart too  
InconspicuousPseudonym: idk yet lol  
Hail2DaKing666: have you ever done atm with your anal toys?  
InconspicuousPseudonym: perhaps  
MooseFart220: whats that bb  
Hail2DaKing666: ohh I love it  
Hail2DaKing666: is your ass hairy too?  
InconspicuousPseudonym: oh yes  
Hail2DaKing666: I love fucking a hairy ass  
MooseFart420: I wanna smell it  
Hail2DaKing666: hmmmm something very hairy  
Hail2DaKing666: spectacular  
MooseFart420: I wanna smell it  
MooseFart420: and hairy armpits  
InconspicuousPseudonym: so what should I do?  
Hail2DaKing666: fuck your ass  
MooseFart420: omg  
MooseFart420: hopefully not harmful  
Hail2DaKing666: mmmmmmm  
InconspicuousPseudonym: is something going to hatch in my diaper?  
Hail2DaKing666: ?  
InconspicuousPseudonym: you spell is taking over my diaper  
InconspicuousPseudonym: theres cacoons growing inside swelling up  
InconspicuousPseudonym: slimey but sooo good  
MooseFart420: omg  
MooseFart420: I wanna smell it  
Hail2DaKing666: hacha cha cha  
InconspicuousPseudonym: I tried to take it off but the webs forming I can't take it off  
InconspicuousPseudonym: omg theyre hatching  
InconspicuousPseudonym: crawling all over me omg  
MooseFart420: r u wet??  
InconspicuousPseudonym: inside my diaper, and some outside wraping my torso  
MooseFart420: sniffing your pit  
MooseFart420: mmmm  
Hail2DaKing666: Oooooohhhh  
Hail2DaKing666: I am sooo easily entertained  
InconspicuousPseudonym: ohhh fuck they are tickling my cock!  
MooseFart420: mmm if you want to make a goat on cliff I'd like you these beautiful you suck boobies  
Hail2DaKing666: HELL yeah  
Hail2DaKing666: dance for me sexy  
MooseFart420: electric feel  
Hail2DaKing666: just shake that hairy, sexy ass  
InconspicuousPseudonym: there's a lot  
MooseFart420: I want to taste the piss and licking from the back to lift the nose before jumping test and launch semen  
InconspicuousPseudonym: ooohhhh fuck  
MooseFart420: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu  
MooseFart420: virgin is the sign of the bitch that you now  
MooseFart420: superbowl'

Hail2DaKing666 has send a webcam request to users InconspicuousPseudonym and MooseFart420.

Both Sam Winchester and Castiel, each in differing states of duress, opened their webcam connections, shocked to see Crowley's smug face appear on the screen. He began to cackle as he took in the view. Sam was sitting at his computer with his pants around his ankles and his finger up his ass. He was frantically babbling, no longer able to make any sense. Diaper-clad Castiel was being swarmed by thousands of tiny spiders. Crowley's demon minion had taught him how to encrypt incantations into his chatroom. Both victims of Crowley's nefarious plot immediately closed their webcams and exited the chatroom. Crowley logged off, congratulating himself on a job well done. “Hail to the King, baby!” he laughed.


End file.
